


Cuffed: Reprise

by ashes0909



Series: Held [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Inappropriate Use of Handcuffs, M/M, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 02:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10295789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909
Summary: “You seem to like my briefcase, Steve. Or more accurately, the handcuff that connects me to it. I saw you watching.”





	

Tony was carrying his Iron Man briefcase again. The handcuff scraped against his wrist, connecting him to the it. Steve thought of licking the sensitive skin, barely brushing the metal with his tongue. His cock twitched. As Tony entered the penthouse, his eye fell to Steve on the couch, narrowing in on the tent in his shorts. 

Tony lowered his sunglasses. “Can’t leave you for one second, these days.” 

Steve blushed. He hadn’t seen Tony in a day and now he shows up with a  _ handcuff  _ on his wrist and he's not supposed to react? “Maybe I missed you,” Steve said with a shrug.

“I can see that.” Tony grinned, crossing the room to press a kiss to his lips. He pulled back, eyes dancing. “I have something for you.” 

Tony led him to the bedroom, sitting him on the bed before laying the briefcase on the dresser. The chain swayed and Steve wondered how it’d feel between his fingers, his thoughts were interrupted by Tony unceremoniously unlocking the handcuff from the briefcase handle.

“You seem to like my briefcase, or more accurately, the handcuff that connects me to it. I saw you watching.” He held out the handcuff. “You can wear it, if that's something you’d like.” His voice was low and face blank, as if he wanted Steve to decide on his own, without order or compulsion. 

Steve’s hand closed around the handcuff, he could hear blood rushing in his ears. 

Tony still wore the other cuff, and he thought how easy it would be to pull him with the chain. But that wasn’t what Steve wanted.

“You want that around your wrist?”

Steve nodded.

“Say it,” Tony demanded, even as his own wrist curled, pulling at the chain and tugging at the handcuff.

“Yes.” Steve’s fist tightened around the metal. “I want it.”

Tony crowded into Steve’s space and onto his lap. “Put it on,” he whispered, his breath teasing Steve’s lips. “Bind yourself to me.”

Steve moaned. His hand gripped the metal and he had to reign himself in, remember his strength and relax his grip. He pulled at the handcuff, curling it around his wrist. Steve stared, from the metal to the thin chain and followed its links to the handcuff encircling Tony’s skin. 

They were connected, he was tied to Tony. It was something he had thought of when he first saw the briefcase but the reality was enough to stop his breath.

And then Tony tugged. He threw his arm back behind him, and Steve lurched forward, up into Tony’s chest. The man kissed him again before breaking away to bite at his lips. “So strong, yet you’ll follow my lead. Fuck, it shouldn’t be so tempting but it is.” 

Steve whined as Tony slid off his lap, walking backward so the chain pulled tighter and tighter, until it was taut. Steve caught Tony’s eyes, they were wild, pupils blown. “You’re tied to me. Waiting for me.”

His only warning was the tiniest narrowing of brown eyes, and then Tony swung his arm back again. Steve jerked forward as he followed it, falling onto his knees in front of Tony’s bed. 

“Beautiful,” Tony breathed, “and mine.”

“Yes.” 

“Look at me.”

The chain pulled at Steve again, a slight jostle that turned him closer to Tony. His eye caught the sizable tent in Tony’s pants and he shivered at the thought of making him hard. Tony liked him on his knees. Tony liked them tied together. When their eyes met, Steve could read in them all the dark, dangerous possession Tony felt and Steve wanted it. Wanted everything Tony chose to give him. 

“Crawl.” 

He felt his blush move down to his chest, humiliation sparking under his skin, yet Tony wouldn’t let him drop his gaze. “You good, Steve?” Tony followed his order with the whispered question, eyes never losing their intensity. 

Instead of answering, Steve moved onto all fours and started to crawl. The chain loosened, proof that he was tied to Tony, that he was getting closer and closer to him. 

“All that muscle shifting in your back, you look sinful.” Tony paused. “Sit back on your heels for me.” He did.

Tony’s hand dragged through his hair, the brush of metal against the strands causing Steve’s cock to twitch. 

“By my side and bound to my wrist... Kneel there, while I think about what I want to do with you.” Tony’s grip tightened and Steve groaned. 

“Yes, Tony.”


End file.
